Jack Vessalius
|katakana= ジャック ベザリウス |romaji=Jakku Bezariusu |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 29. Januar |Alter= 24 (geistig) 15 (körperlich) ca. 148 (wirklich) |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 180 cm |Gewicht= |Augenfarbe= Smaragdgrün |Haarfarbe= Blond |Blutgruppe= O |Zugehörigkeit= Vessalius Familie |Vorherige Zugehörigkeit= |Besatzung= |Vorherige Besatzung= |Team= |Partner= |Status= Verstorben |Verwandschaft= Oz Vessalius (Chain/"Nachkomme") Ada Vessalius (Nachkomme) Oscar Vessalius (Nachkomme) Zai Vessalius (Nachkomme) |Alias= Der Held der Tragödie von Sablier |Aktuell= Keinen |Davor= Oz the B-Rabbit |Manga Debut= Retrace IV : Rendezvous |Anime Debut= Episode 4 |Japanische Stimme=Daisuke Ono |Deutsche Stimme= Bernd Vollbrecht}} Jack Vessalius (ジャック ベザリウス, Jakku Bezariusu) ist der angebliche Held, der vor 100 Jahren Glen Baskerville besiegte. Jack sieht Oz sehr ähnlich und hat einen langen blonden, geflochtenen Zopf. Oz und Gilbert begegnen ihm das erste Mal in der Dimension von Cheshire Cat. Er residiert in Oz' Körper, agiert und spricht manchmal durch ihn. Jack ist der dritte Sohn der Vessalius-Familie und arbeitete damals als selbsternannter Spieluhrmacher. Sein bester Freund war Oswald Baskerville, der zu dieser Zeit die Seele Glens beherbergte. Für ihn baute Jack eine Taschenuhr, für die Oswald die Melodie "Lacie" komponierte. Lacie ist der Name von Oswalds geliebter Schwester. Zur Zeit der Tragödie von Sablier tötete Jack Glen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Vincent Jack's Diener und Gilbert Oswald´s Diener war. Jack ist der Gründer von Pandora. Aussehen left|Jack|175px Jack hat die gleichen grünen Augen und blonden Haare wie Oz. Nur trägt er seine Haare länger und zu einem Zopf gebunden. Die Ähnlichkeit ist kein Zufall, da der Körper den Oz benutzt Jacks Körper ist. Normaler weise ist Jack 1,80 groß, doch nach der Tragödie von Sablier ist Jacks Körper geschrumpft und Jack ist immer jünger geworden. Man sieht Jack immer in seinem grünen, knielangen Mantel mit Goldverzierungen. Unter dem Mantel trägt er ein weißes Hemd, darüber eine schwarze Weste und eine weiße Krawatte (auf dem 1. Bild trägt er eine Schleife). Er trägt ein paar lila Ohrringe, die er von Lacie zu ihrer ersten Begegnung bekommen hat. Persönlichkeit Jack ist wie Oz, scheinbar immer glücklich und optimistisch eingestellt, aber er kann auch in bestimmten Situationen ernst werden. In der Regel ist er aber fröhlich und heiter. Er scheint freundlich zu sein, ist aber eigentlich sehr manipulativ. Sein scharfer Blick gibt einem das Gefühl, dass er direkt durch jemanden hindurch und auf sein wahres Ich schaut. Er hegt einen Groll gegen seine Familie wegen der schwierigen Zeit, in der er aufwuchs. Doch dies versteckt er, wenn er mit anderen Leuten zusammen ist. Lacie war die einzige Person, der er dies je gestanden hat. Jack verehrte Lacie und stellte sie über alles andere, inklusive seinem Leben, denn sie war die erste, die mit ihm auf Augenhöhe, und nicht von oben herab, sprach. Sie gab ihm seinen Lebenswillen zurück. Schließlich führte diese Besessenheit zur Tragödie von Sablier, die beinahe Zerstörung der Welt und zu den vielen Geschehnissen in den Jahren danach. In seiner Trauer, nachdem ihm Oz die letzten Gedanken und Erinnerungen von Lacie zeigte, die der Wille des Abyss wahren konnte, wurde ihm klar, dass Lacie nicht zurückkommen konnte. Also beschloss er, einfach die Welt zu Lacie in den Abyss zu bringen. So begann er, seine verrückten und grausamen Pläne zu schmieden, um die Welt in den Abyss zu stürzen, damit Lacie nicht mehr alleine sein musste, ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache die Glen ihm erklärte, dass Lacie eins mit dem Abyss geworden war und nicht mehr existierte. Geschichte Jack war das uneheliche Kind eines Vessalius und einer bürgerlichen Frau. Deswegen behandelten ihn die Leute aus der Nachbarschaft wie Dreck und beschimpften ihn. Seine Mutter dagegen war von der Vorstellung besessen, dass Jacks Vater sie immer noch liebte und sie bald holen würde. Sie freute sich auch sehr darüber, dass Jack seinem Vater immer ähnlicher sah. Als nach langer Zeit dieser Mann immer noch nicht gekommen war, verlor sie langsam den Verstand und ließ ihre Wut an ihrem Sohn aus. In einer verschneiten Nacht trifft Jack auf Lacie, die, trotz der Kälte, ein luftiges Sommerkleid trägt. Sie verbringen einige Tage miteinander und Lacie machte Jack, dem alles egal schien, klar, dass er einfach nur seinen Willen zu Leben verloren hätte. Als die beiden angegriffen wurden und Lacie die Kraft ihres Chains gebrauchte, kamen de Baskervilles um sie nach Hause zu bringen. Zum Abschied schenkte Lacie ihm einen ihrer Ohrringe. Jack wollte Lacie wieder sehen und auf der Suche nach ihr trifft er auf die Baskervilles und freundet sich später mit Oswald und dann (nach der Zeremonie) auch mit "Glen" an. Dieser zeigte ihm geheime Wege, um in das Anwesen der Baskervilles zu kommen. Inzwischen ist er ein Spieluhrenbauer, kann aber auch Uhren bauen, da diese ähnlich wie eine Spieluhr funktionieren. Als Jack erfährt, dass Lacie in den Abyss gestoßen wurde und nicht mehr zurückkommen konnte, versetzt ihn diese Erkenntnis in einen Schockzustand. Einen Monat lang lebte er, wie Levi ihn nannte, wie eine lebende Leiche. Etwas später kommt er auf die Idee, Lacie zu retten und vertraut es Oswald/Glen an und als dieser ihm klar machen will, dass er mit dem Unsinn aufhören soll, erkennt Jack, dass er nicht mehr Lacies Bruder, sondern nur noch Glen, das Oberhaupt der Baskervilles ist. Deshalb beginnt er zu lächeln und gesteht ihm, dass er offenbar Unsinn geredet habe; In Wahrheit jedoch versiegelte er mit diesem Lächeln Glen gegenüber nur seine grausame Leidenschaft (wieder mit Lacie vereint zu sein, koste es was es wolle). Er ist derjenige, der Sablier in den Abyss gestürzt hatte: Als er erkannte, dass Lacie nie wieder aus dem Abyss zurückkehren kann, ist seine Verzweiflung so groß, dass er glaubt, er müsse die Welt zu ihr in den Abyss stürzen, denn sie hatte die Welt geliebt. Er sorgte im Hintergrund dafür, dass Vincent das Tor zum Abyss öffnete - doch Glen erfährt von Jacks Plan und will Schlimmeres verhindern, indem er mit Hilfe seiner Chains dafür sorgt, dass "nur" Sablier in den Abyss gezogen wird. Dafür brachte er Alyss dazu, ihm einen starken Chain zu verschaffen, der die Ketten, die die Welt zusammen hielten, zerstören konnten. So schloss er seinen Vertrag mit Oz the B-Rabbit und Oz musste die Ketten zerstören und die Menschen töten, obwohl er das nicht wollte. Damit die Seelen der Menschen nicht im Abyss dem hundertjährigen Kreislauf ausgesetzt wurde, ließ Glen alle Menschen töten. Mithilfe seiner Chains schaffte er es, dass die Ketten aufhörten, auseinander zufallen. Jack tötete daraufhin Glen, weil dieser seinen Plan zunichte gemacht hatte. Sablier wurde in den Abyss gestürzt - nur Jack blieb als einzig Überlebender zurück. Er erzählte allen, dass die Baskervilles schuld an der Tragödie waren und wurde daher zum Helden "gekürt", was die Vessalius-Familie in ihrer Achtung vor der Welt aufsteigen ließ. Jack selbst wollte jedoch nie als Held gefeiert werden, da er einen Freund getötet hatte. Zitate Zu Oz: *''"Sei vorsichtig! Du wirst vom Willen des Abyss beobachtet!"'' -Retrace 8- *''"Oz... Was ist der Mensch doch für ein schwaches Wesen. Auch ich und auch Glen" ''-Retrace 27- *''"Wie? Ich war eigentlich davon überzeugt, dass du all meine Erinnerungen gesehen hast... und doch bist du zurückgekehrt, ohne die entscheidenden Dinge gesehen zu haben? Oder nein, es ist anders... Du hast dich geweigert die Wahrheit zu sehen, nicht wahr?" ''-Retrace 70- *''"Dass dieser Körper Oz Vessalius gehört, ist eine Lüge! Du kannst absolut nichts für dich erwerben. Nichts werden. Du kannst niemand werden, der du dir wünscht zu sein. Du kannst es nicht! Du kannst es nicht! Und zwar, weil du das Nichts bist. Weil du alles zerstörst!" ''-Retrace 70 *(als B-Rabbit) "Ich hab auf dich gewartet, >> B-Rabbit<> B-Rabbit<< der Zerstörung. Die Personen die du liebst oder beschützen willst... alles, was du in den Händen hieltest, war eine Täuschung. Bitte... vergiss das nie..." -Retrace 74- Zu Oswald: *''"Also komm schon Glen, nimm dein Schwert wieder runter. Bevor ich deinen süßen Diener umbringe...!"'' -Retrace 65- *''"Was ist los, Glen...? Wärst du so nett, dieses Schwert beiseite zulegen? Ich will euch eigentlich auch nicht auf diese Weise verletzen."'' -Retrace 70- *''"Glen... Was hast du gemacht... dass du so zugerichtet wurdest...? ... Hab ich... das getan? Stimmt! Ich... Weil du... Alice töten wolltest... habe ich Oz' Kraft benutzt... und... und meinen besten Freund ermordet."'' -Retrace 78- Zu Alice: *''"Kommst du mir... schon wieder in die Quere... Alice?"'' -Retrace 73- *''"Das ist ein großes Missverständnis, Alice. B-Rabbit ist mein Chain! Aus Oz' Körper... verschwinden... das solltest du tun, Alice!"'' -Retrace 73- *''"Wechsle jetzt sofort... den Platz mit dem Willen des Abyss! Dich kann ich nicht brauchen!"'' -Retrace 74- Zum Willen des Abyss: *''"Ich möchte, dass du mir einen Chain gibst... der die Kraft beherbergt, die >>Ketten<< zu zerschneiden."'' -Retrace 73- *''"Du musst sofort Glens Chain stoppen... und wenn das nicht möglich ist... dann gib wenigstens >> B-Rabbit Oz<< noch einmal die Kraft, die Ketten zu zerschlagen!"'' Zu Lotti: *''"Charlotte! Ein hübscher Name. Dann darf ich dich sicher Lotti nennen, oder?" ''-Retrace 27- *(über Oswald) "Für mich ist er einfach ein sehr wertvoller Mensch, mit dem ich mich über unsere gegenseitigen Wertvorstellungen austauschen kann. Ja... mit anderen Worten... Er ist mein Freund." -Retrace 27- Zu Levi: *''"Beobachtest du mich von "dort", Glen?"'' -Retrace 70- Persönliche Gedanken: *''"Jedes Mal wenn es schneit... erinnere ich mich an jenen Tag. An jenen Tag, an dem du mich gefunden hast... an den, als ich dich fand... und an diesem Tag... Lacie du bist erneut aus meinem Leben verschwunden. Aber dieses Mal für immer."'' -Retrace 69- *''"Was ich auch einsetzen oder verlieren muss... Lacie... ich schwöre, ich werde deinen Wunsch..."'' -Retrace 70- *''"Ich werde diese Welt... Die Welt, die Lacie geliebt hat, in den Abyss hin abstoßen. Damit Lacie, die ein Teil des Abyss geworden ist... nicht mehr traurig sein muss."'' -Retrace 72- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt) Question & Answer Auftritte Trivia *Vorlieben: Mädchen, auf Bäume klettern und Lacie. *Abneigungen: Nichts Genaues. *Stärken: Singen, Tanzen, Klavierspielen, Spieluhren bauen, Lügen durchschauen. *Schwächen: adelige Bräuche. Navigation Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Vessalius Familie Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Band 7 Kategorie:Verstorben